


Weekend in Bed

by weatherscenes



Category: Infinite (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherscenes/pseuds/weatherscenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo and Sungyeol spend the weekend in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic exchange

Myungsoo is startled awake during the quiet hours of the night when time feels suspended. Unsettled he seeks out his bed partner for comfort. When his wandering hands meet nothing both blankets he lets his eyes slowly blink open in confusion. From his spot on the bed he can see a faint light coming from the hallway in the direction of the bathroom. He closes his eyes as he waits for Sungyeol to return to bed.

Moments after the bathroom lights go out he hears the sound of a body hitting a wall and a whispered curse as Sungyeol moves faster than his eyes readjust to the darkness. Myungsoo can't help but let out a sleepy giggle as he listens to his boyfriend make his way back to bed.

"Sorry for waking you," Sungyeol whispers as he pulls the blankets back to crawl back into bed. "Glad you got some amusement out of it though."

Myungsoo merely hums in response. He lets his eyes close as Sungyeol settles down next to him. When Myungsoo is on the verge of falling back asleep he feels slightly chilled hands come to rest on stomach. The tips of Sungyeol's fingernails move in lazy circles across Myungsoo's stomach. The slight chill that runs through his body with each pass isn't quite enough to keep him fully awake; when he feels Sungyeol begin to press light kisses to his neck he angles his body so they are lying side by side. Myungsoo keeps his eyes closed as Sungyeol leans in and kisses him open mouth on the lips.

He's content to stay like this, sharing sleepy lazy kisses, hands running lightly over each other's backs and chests until they fall asleep. When Sungyeol brings a hand up to tease the skin at the nape of Myungsoo's neck, a switch goes off somewhere in his brain and suddenly he is awake and wanting more. He lets out a small gasp as the hand winds into his hair and pulls gently. Heat is building low in his body, spreading up over his chest. There is a desperate feel now to the way Sungyeol kisses him. Sungyeol pulls a part saying, "Myungsoo, I want…" He doesn't finish his line of thought as he pushing Myungsoo's legs apart so he can settle in between them.

Myungsoo's whole body rocks up at the press of Sungyeol's body against his. He likes the feeling of Sungyeol holding down, solid and real, as he presses open mouth kisses along Myungsoo's jaw line. He's almost embarrassed by the low whine that escapes his throat when Sungyeol sits up. There are hands grabbing at the edge his underwear pulling down and he thinks yes finally. The first press of their unclothed clothes cocks has Myungsoo pressing his hips up hard. He feels hands coming to rest on hips and chest as Sungyeol laughs. "So needy already, Myungsoo?" Sungyeol says as he moves in hips in slow teasing circles. Frustrated by the slow pace Myungsoo sits up and rearrange them so they are sitting flush against each other.

"It's too early for teasing," says Myungsoo says into his boyfriend's ear. He licks slowly over the piercings before taking the bottom two in between his lips and pulling gently. He keeps playing at the piercing, reveling in the breathy moans it elicits, as he reaches down to take both their cocks in his hand. There are hands scratching lightly down his back as he sets a fast pace. Overwhelmed the by urge to kiss, he finds Sungyeol’s lips and kisses him fast and hard, the other boy giving just as much. “I’m, oh fuck, I’m close” Sungyeol says when they pull apart. Myungsoo kisses him again in response. A few seconds later he feels Sungyeol’s body tense as he starts to come. After that it takes one and then two pumps of his hand and Myungsoo is coming as well.

They stay sitting for a few moments as they come down from their high. It is Sungyeol who moves first to grab tissues from the bedside table to clean them up. Too lazy to do more than half hearted clean up they fall back into bed wrapped around each other. As he falls back to sleep Myungsoo thinks being woken up wasn’t such a bad thing.

`  
Myungsoo is the first to wake up the next time. He takes advantage of this time to observe his boyfriend sleeping. Perhaps he is staring a bit too intensely because Sungyeol doesn’t open his eyes as he says, “Stop staring so loud. It’s creepy.” Myungsoo breaks out into laughter as he responds, “how can staring be loud?”

Sungyeol tries to hit Myungsoo in response without opening his eyes. Watching his hands flail just makes Myungsoo laugh harder. “Yah! stop laughing,” Sungyeol cries. Myungsoo tried to placate him with a good morning kiss. His efforts are for naught when he is pushed away. “You should make your boyfriend breakfast. Since you woke me up and all,” Sungyeol says.

“You woke me up in the middle of the night!”

“Mmmm, yes. But that was fun; your staring is just…creepy.” Sungyeol teases. When he gets nothing in response, Sungyeol opens his eyes and says, “I’ll give you a blowjob if you bring me breakfast?”

Myungsoo can’t help the grin that breaks out. “Deal,” he says before getting out of bed. As he makes his way into the kitchen he thinks the weekend has gotten off to pretty good start so far.


End file.
